ironthroneroleplaygamefandomcom-20200213-history
Osric I Stark
King Osric I Stark is the current King of Winter. Early Life (338-360 AC) Osric was born to King Artos I Stark and Queen Addisyn Ryswell in the year 338 AC, on the eve of the First Reclaimant War. The only child of the King and Queen, Osric was groomed to rule from an early age. As Prince, he was given lessons into swordplay, riding, statecraft, history and various other subjects that would lend to serve when he eventually inherited the throne. In particular, Osric favoured swordplay and tactics, with a ‘never back down’ attitude. As a young boy with no brothers, Osric found himself in the company of ones such as Osmund Frey, Torrhen Tallhart, Jon Umber and several other boys, whom he still considers to be his truest friends. Osric was always known to be competitive in nature, perhaps even in excess, and always desired to be the best of his friends, an attitude which would follow him into the later parts of his life. Prince Osric often lost control when fighting, earning a meager reputation as a berserker, alongside his abilities as a capable commander While being tutored by Grandmaester Rickard, Prince Osric took a peculiar interest in the nature of prophecy. Alongside the Grandmaester, Osric often was scouring through the oldest texts in an attempt to decipher hidden meanings. In particular one text, Of Prophecy, Destiny and Religion, would ultimately refer to something of importance in the crypts of Winterfell. Osric, believing this was for him, ventured deep into the crypts and became lost. The vanishing of the Prince brought Winterfell into panic, and it was two days before King Osric’s captain of the guard discovered Osric in the crypts behind the statue of King Robb. As a result of this, the Grandmaester was dismissed and replaced with one who appreciated more traditional studies. Osric still fueled his interest in the unknown by reading in secret, but hadn’t dared to venture back into the crypts, despite being obsessed with what he might find below. As Crown Prince, Osric attended various events across his father’s realm. In 355 AC he attended his friend, Ormund Frey’s wedding, and participated in a celebratory melee. Osric was later wed to Lady Leona Manderly in the year 360 AC in hopes to bring the two most powerful houses in the North closer together. Osric knew the future Queen from his youth, and was quite fond of his bride. Lady Leona was fair and just, but also frail - failing to give the pair any children for several years. Death of King Artos & Early Reign (361-368 AC) In the year 361 AC, King I Artos was holding a small, private feast for the Stark family inside one of the guest houses at Winterfell. Also attending were several lords of the north. Unbeknownst to the guests, a fire had started in the kitchens and would erupt into the guest hall. Prince Osric had been outside at the time, speaking with Lord Forrester in regards to the North’s supply of Ironwood. When he saw the flames erupt, his heart sank as his wife, father, mother, among others, were inside. The Prince and Lord Forrester quickly raced inside, attempting to save whom they could. Osric first found his father, who refuses to leave until they found his mother. Artos ran deeper into the hall, while Osric heard the cry of his wife Leona, and went over to her. Osric was successful in escorting his wife from the flames, but when he attempted to return to find his father and mother, the entryway had collapsed, preventing him entry, as well as his father’s exit. Osric could hear the screams of his mother and father from the otherside, as they perished to the fire. Osric’s coronation was a week later. King Osric had little time to mourn the loss of his parents. He had to quickly ride to secure the realm against those that would plot against him. The King rode with Lords Tallhart, Glover and others throughout the North, ensuring that loyalty was held. The next few years were quiet during his rule, and despite some chaos erupting during the Tournament at White Harbour celebrating the birth of the King and Queen’s first son, Barthogan in 363 AC. Lords Whitehill and Lord Forrester entered a squabble after Lord Forrester killed Lord Whitehill’s son during the events. King Osric intervened quickly, and was able to reach a diplomatic situation. The years followed offered little contention in King Osric’s rule, yet another heartbreak would soon come. In 365 AC, King Osric journeyed to the Riverlands to attend Lord Cedric Tully’s tournament, celebrating the union of Robb Tully and Mya Arryn. King Osric was somewhat distraught that the Lord Tully decided it befitting to invite the entirety of Westeros, but he kept his uneasiness hidden to those but his closest friends. King Osric watched the proceedings with a careful eye, unaware of the chaos that the southerners would bring in the coming days. It was at this event that King Osric first met his future bannerman, Robb Tully. Also in 365 AC, Osric would would attend a Greyjoy wedding, one of his first journeys to the Iron Islands in years. In 366 AC, Queen Leona gave birth to the pairs daughter, Princess Lyanna. However the Queen would not survive the pregnancy, and some complications led to worry that the newborn princess might not survive. Ultimately, thanks to some intervention from Winterfell’s maester, the babe was saved, but she would grow up without her sense of hearing as a result of the treatment. Upon the advice of his councillors, King Osric would remarry two years later, to Lady Alys Karstark. Unfortunately, the coming wars would keep the pair away from some time as the King prepared to head south. The War for the Vale (368-370 AC) Upon receiving a report that King Targaryen had landed forces in the Vale, King Osric immediately began to rally his banners. Despite the Eyrie being taken by King Targaryen and his dragon, King Osric gathered his forces at the base of the neck, waiting to march until he amassed all his strength. Osric knew that patience would be his greatest weapon, but he didn’t wish to see those in the Vale suffer. When it came to march, King Osric and his host met the enemy on the high road. What ground they gained was lost when King Targaryen emerged with his dragon. Osric was forced to retreat with his forces, but he was not beaten yet. Osric collected himself with the Arryn host and even the men of the mountains. Osric then changed his strategy; quick and effective sorties against the enemy camps and supply lines to draw them out. King Osric was successful in reaching a diplomatic agreement with the Mountain Clans, lending valuable allies to his cause. King Osric then won a daring victory at Heart’s Home, retaking the castle. Osric then evaded an approaching Lannister host, giving him time to take Longbow Hall. In response to this, the invading forces began to plan a retreat, but not before ravaging the Eyrie. They captured Lord Arryn and locked him in a skycell. When King Osric and his forces finally arrived at the castle, they found Lord Arryn alive, but mad, his heir captured and taken by the enemy. In the waning moons of 368 AC, Queen Alys would give birth to twin boys. Princes Walton and Brandon, who were healthy and a spitting image of their father. King Osric was not able to return to Winterfell during this time, as war took him away from his home for longer than he expected. The Second War of Reclamation (370-372 AC) King Steffon I Baratheon died, leaving the southern realm in mourning as King Orys took the throne. King Orys entertained the idea of joining the Targaryen forces against the North as the Targaryen wrote a secret letter requesting aid. Ultimately the southern King would decide to take the opportunity, and King Osric learned of the southern king’s cowardice as Maidenpool is taken by the Stag. King Osric immediately rallys what he can of the Riverlands under the command of Lord Frey, while he and Lord Tully march their forces down from the Vale. Osric orders Lord Tully to land on Crackclaw point and summons the Ironborn to deal with the West. Arriving at the Inn at the Crossroads, Osric splits his force, giving half to Lord Ryswell. Osric takes his own force and unites with Lord Frey at Harrenhal. Osric decides to attack the approaching Tyrell forces, while ordering Lords Bolton and Karstark to attack Lord Blackfyre’s host, who had taken Moat Cailin. Osric fights in the bloodiest battle of the war, the Battle of the Blue Fork. The battle would turn in favour for the Stark, as a charge from House Ryswell breaks the Tyrell line, forcing them to retreat. During the fighting, Osric dueled and killed Mors Uller in a terrific fight that could have gone either way. After the battle Osric reconvened at Riverrun but marched again quickly, this time against the approaching Lannister host. The battle was another success, and Lord Lannister was taken prisoner. Osric treated Lord Lannister well, and offered respect and received it in turn. A friendship eventually formed at Riverrun, as Osric planned his next move against the southerners. Ultimately, Osric would be forced to march again and attack King Baratheon’s army, after he had reformed his host with that of the Tyrells. Osric was again victorious, catching the Stag’s army between his own and the Arryn host. Next, Osric decided to march against The Lord of Storm’s End who had taken Pinkmaiden. Linking up with Lord Tully, together they win another bloody battle against the Stag. Knowing his forces are exhausted after continuous battles and that the Stag has been pushed back for now, Osric elects to return to Riverrun to regroup. Good news and bad news would soon reach the King. While they had captured Lord Blackfyre and Celtigar, the other side had captured Lord Frey and Lord Arryn. King Osric moves his armies to Harrenhal, ignoring the threats of the Stag of killing the Lord of the Vale. Wolf and Stag would meet again on the field, and again the wolf would be victorious, pushing away King Orys. Peace talks would follow, and nearly erupted in violence as King Osric and King Orys came face to face for the first time not on a battlefield. Taunts were used on both sides regarding hostages, the way the war turned and the death of Stark family members. The two kings bickered and ultimately were pulled back by their respective kingsguard, and much of the negotiations had to be done through advisors by proxy. As a result of the talks, Osric would earn the fealty of Crackclaw Point, as well as the release of Lord Frey and Arryn in exchange for peace and the release of Lords Lannister and Blackfyre. The King would declare Crackclaw point as vassals of Lord Tully, rewarding him for his valour in the war. Finally, the King returned home to his newborn children. He quickly ordered the rebuilding of his fleets and prayed for continued peace so they could all recover from this bloodshed. After the War and Murder of Prince Barthogan (372- AC) King Osric would spend much of the next years raising his children, and maintaining peace throughout his realm. While the Stag stirred in the south he knew that they never would truly be safe. The King watched quietly and tried to bolster relations with his vassals, but found it difficult. Nonetheless, several actions such as taking the young Harras Greyjoy as a ward and some diplomatic marriages and betrothals, made the future look bright. In 374 AC, the Crown Prince, Barthogan Stark was murdered in mysterious fashion. King Osric raged at the news and became recluse. The King shut himself in Winterfell, trying to understand who commit such a crime and why. He swore vengeance against those that took part and narrowed his list of suspects. Only when it was time to bury his son did he emerge. The King held newfound vigilance and anger in his demand for justice. The King would achieve it, one way or another. Timeline * 338 AC: Born to King Artos Stark and Addisyn Ryswell * 346 AC: Becomes obsessed with prophecy, studying under Maester Rickard. Gets lost in the Winterfell crypts and Maester Rickard is replaced with Maester Theos. * 355 AC: Attends the celebrations for the marriage of Ormund Frey. * 360 AC: Weds Leona Manderly. * 361 AC: Death of King Artos, and coronation of King Osric. * 363 AC: Birth of Prince Barthogan with celebrations at White Harbour * 365 AC: Attends Cedric Tully’s grand tournament in the Riverlands and Lord Greyjoy’s wedding on the Iron Islands * 366 AC: Birth of Princess Lyanna and death of Queen Leona * 368 AC: Wed to Lady Alys Karstark * 368 AC: Birth of Princes Brandon and Sansa * 368-370 AC: Fights against King Targaryen in the War for the Vale * 370-372 AC: Fights against the Kingdom of the Iron Throne in the Second War of Reclamation * 372 AC: Signs peace treaty with the south, ending the war and earning King Osric the fealty of Crackclaw Point. * 372 AC: Birth of Princess Sansa * 374 AC: Murder of Crown Prince Barthogan by unknown parties * 375 AC: Funeral for Prince Barthogan Category:Northerner Category:House Stark